


【授权翻译】Rust-Red/锈红

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是猎鬼的第一铁律，并且比Dean知道的任何东西都不可撼动：有的时候，普通人会死去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Rust-Red/锈红

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rust-Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653243) by [Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/pseuds/Linden). 



> 作者注释：单调乏味，设定在Dean二十一或者二十二岁的深秋。

Dean在寒冷刺骨的秋夜里浑身浴血，呆呆的站在一旁看着Rosser的房子被焰火吞没。在里面有两具破碎的，被撒了盐的尸体，那是被复仇的厉鬼杀死的两个小女孩。

 

把她们安放在那里是他干的最后一件事，当时Caleb在掩盖他们的轮胎印，把武器和铲子搬回他们的车上。他没有什么祷告语能念给她们，就像Jim牧师会做的，不过他把她们挨个从楼上那个破败的，令人毛骨悚然的走廊里搬下来，她们的身体潮湿，不可思议地轻；他握着一盒火柴久久地站在她们面前；双手颤抖，血液和腥咸和汽油的味道刺激着他的鼻腔。他不想火化她们，因为她们瘦小纤细的胳膊和配套的彩虹小马的衬衫；因为她们圆润却失神的榛色眼睛。（ _Sammy_ 的眼睛；耶稣上帝，她们有 _Sammy_ 的眼睛）和柔软深色的头发。但是火化她们理由和带来的好处非常充分，他知道的，一直是这样的：如果未净化，惨死的孩子几乎总会重新回来，而重新回来的，都不是好的。

 

他知道的。的确。但是知道这个不会让他好受。那个年长的女孩估计不超过九岁，而她死去的时候双臂紧紧地环着她的妹妹，那个更瘦小的一点的，让她把头埋在她的脖颈之间，保护着她的妹妹不受那个杀死了她们两人的东西的伤害。

 

如果他和Caleb再提早半个小时赶到这里，她们说不定还活着。

 

“Dean！”Caleb在后院的另一头，他们的车边上叫着他，Dean能听到远处传来的火警警铃声。隔壁的小镇在七英里开外，哪怕最近的邻居离这里也有三英里，不过Rosser的家在一个小山坡上，整个房子像旺盛的篝火在秋天的深夜里被点燃了。很明显，肯定有人看到了火光；有人要过来了。

 

焰火猛蹿着，咆哮着，焚烧着渗进这个屋子的一切邪恶，把这片土地冲刷干净。

 

女孩们的血湿热地黏在他的手上。

 

***

 

当Dean在过了午夜的几分钟后回到他们在破汽车旅馆里的破房间时，Sam从他的作业里抬起头来，脸上挂着微笑；很快，他就从座位上弹起来，瞪大了眼睛；“Dean，”他唤道，Dean很确定他从来没见过他的小弟弟表情变化这么快过。有那么一瞬间他就只想要推着Sam和他一起倒到他们温暖凌乱的床上，就只是蜷缩在他弟弟身上，把脸埋进那孩子弯弯的脖颈贪婪的呼吸，直到他再也闻不到死亡或者汽油或者其他任何东西，除了他的弟弟，但是——“Dean，耶稣啊，老兄，什么——”

 

“不是我的。”他告诉他，轻声地，疲倦地，这个孩子发疯似地两手在他身上乱摸寻找伤口时，他用手肘把他推开了。血液粘稠地凝固住，到处都是锈红色，他的指缝里，他掌心的手线里，他的胳膊上，他的衬衫上；他不能这样子碰Sammy，他不会这样子碰他。他绕过他走去浴室。“我没事，Sam。我只是需要弄干净，好吗？我很快就出来。”

 

他在颤抖，只有一小点，从肩膀到脚踝，但是他停不下来。

 

***

 

十分钟后他还在发抖，只不过更加剧烈，他的皮肤因为用力擦洗时的摩擦泛红发疼，他的牙齿打颤，身体还带着热水也缓解不了的穿透骨骼的冰冷。锈红色伴随着污泥和肥皂泡一起流进排水口，但是他还能——他还能 _看见_ ——

 

他双手向后捋着他的头发，在花洒下闭上眼睛。他只是累了；他告诉自己。他只是累了；就是这样；他只是需要给胃里填点东西然后睡上几小时，也许他可以试试看能不能拨通他们爸爸的电话，搞清楚他见鬼的在哪里，然后他就可以——

 

在他身后响起轻身却意外的浴帘沿着金属杆被拉开滑动声，然后袭来一阵冷气却伴随着金属环滑回去的声音，然后那双他熟悉而纤细的双手按在他的臀瓣上，那个消瘦的，高的犯蠢的身体带着热度地抵着他的后背，然后Sam有力修长的双手缠绕上他的身子，把他抱得更近——一只胳膊横过他的胸口，另一只揽着他的腰，就像Dean在他们还都是小孩子的时候会抱他的那样，每次他们两人半夜站在汽车旅馆的窗前，凝视着外面的浓黑等待他们的爸爸回家时会抱他的那样。

 

他飞快地想道，他有没有让Sam感觉过哪怕一半的安全。

 

他应该给他弟弟的腹部一个肘击，他知道的，他应该厉声质问这个小鬼是不是忘记了怎么敲门，他应该说些什么玩笑话来嘲讽他们两个现在都赤身裸体浑身湿透，而Sam温柔的贴着他屁股翘起的弧度。但是他却闭上了眼睛，抬手碰上Sam的前臂，紧紧地握着。

 

“你想告诉我了吗？”他的弟弟轻声问他。而Dean摇了摇头，喉咙突然紧地说不出话。Sam什么也没说，只是点了点头，把他光滑的脸颊贴上Dean粗糙的，继续环绕着他，像小长臂猴，像毯子，像护盾盔甲，而如果一分钟过后的Dean放任自己的头稍微向后倾仰，靠着他弟弟的肩膀，如果他让Sam承担了他的一部分体重，好吧——这只是因为他累了，他太累了，而Sammy太温暖了，他只是——他只是需要这个，一小会儿就好。

 

“我没事。”他在一或两分钟后试图说着，而Sam只是加重了包裹着他的胳膊的力道，在他的喉咙那里压下一个吻。

 

“我知道。”他轻柔地应道。他们就这样一起依偎在这里，在温暖潮湿的花洒下，很长，很长时间。


End file.
